Anuran Walabi
Anuran Walabi is a Jade blooded troll, who works at the brooding caverns. His handle is frostedSleepwalker. Biography He was born in the sweep 90 AG. A rare male Jade, he was chosen by a Kangaroo lusus. A chance to raise a male is not shirked in the Jade caste, and as a result said lusus - Kangamum - is missing an ear. She managed to abscond by putting Anuran in her pouch, while some of the more violent lusii fought it out. Anuran quickly proved to be a problem child. He was contrary and generally free-spirited, to the point that he'd just break the most arbitrary of rules. Fortunately, his lusus was stern enough to apply whatever force was necessary, and at the same time experienced enough to avoid injuring him - a half-suffocation here, a kick there, and Anuran became unconscious - his most pliable state. One thing he wouldn't shift on was his hate of the jadeblood nurturing stereotype. He found the whole thing incredibly restrictive, and in interactions would frequently attempt to pass off as an olive blood as a result. coming soon. Short version - he tries caverns work, loves it, and learns about Tohdee Walabi while he's there. He then expands his fascination with youth into babysitting for humans. His favourite family - including the child - is then murdered by the ARL. He doesn't take it well. joining the then-much-smaller rebellion, he quickly makes a name for himself due to his distinctive goggles and sheer brutality when fighting, as well as his tendency for successful aggressive pushes. He ascends to a Fang, and eventually becomes their leader, joining the Trio with two (now-deceased) members. turns bad. One spectacular fail of a mission kills all three of the old Trio, Anuran included. The fact that dying didn't stick helped the Rebellion explode in popularity over the recent years. Anuran wasn't exactly a fool, and that's why he knew that he couldn't possible handle the Rebellion alone. As the Rebellion rebuilt itself, two other people rose above the hoy-paloy to become the fills for the Trio. Personality He is stubborn, rebellious, sarcastic and generally tries to make an ass of himself. He is internally quite self-confident and tends to act on it. Worst of all is his incredibly powerful sense of the contrary, often pushing him to take bizarre steps to avoid being forced into a role. He tends to relentlessly pursue any theories he has about events. He will continually try to make connections between any new evidence and his most recent crack-pot idea. He can be a little hard to steer off a track he's got his heart set on. Relationships stuff here Trivia *Anuran 'died' in the same location as his ancestor, Tohdee Walabi. *He is said to have an Australian accent and mannerisms. *His attempts to pass off as olive-blooded spawn from an error in his creation, where he was originally about 30 in hue below jade - thus, firmly in a lime/olive sort of area. *Leafsw0rd's trolls have been retroactively fitted into Wu Xing, an Ancient Chinese understanding of the elements. **Anuran represents Fire among the Descendants. He tends to be angry, violent and naturally impulsive, and is not easily controlled. He tends to wear lots of warm clothing, and generates light. **In Wu Xing, the shape associated with fire is the Triangle. **He also shows some indications of the Wood element, with his nurturing and caring side. Category:Rebellion Category:Characters Category:Leafsw0rd